A very Auslly Story
by musicchick54
Summary: After Ally runs away and almost gets killed will she have any hope left? one shot for know if good enough reviews might contiune. R


Once upon a time there was a girl named Ally. Now when you first look at her you'd think that she was just a normal 15 year old girl. She had a mum, a dad, a little sister, and an older brother. Her friends we're plentiful. But Ally's parents (mainly her dad) weren't fond of her friends. That's why she didn't have friends over often. When she did her dad would take her sibling's away for the day and her mum would just stay in her room until they went home.  
One day Ally brought home just one friend.  
"Ally, who's this?" her father asked  
"who this? His name is Austin" she said very casually  
"why didn't you tell us he was coming over?"  
"I said I was having friend over today to work on a project"  
"but you didn't say that he was a preppy music boy wanna be"  
Ally knew that everyone who used the internet had heard at least of one of Austin's songs. But it was something he did for fun.  
" you mean a boy dad?"  
Her parents allowed Austin to stay but he had to go home at exactly 5:00 pm and next time they were to meet up it had to be in a public place. Like the library. This caused a lot a tension between Ally and her parents. It caused too much in fact. So after a few days, when there was just too much stress in the house, one night Ally just ran away. See left a note witch said  
_Mum and Dad_  
_I think I need to leave home. There is just way to much tension in the house right now. I don't that for any of us. But please know that I love you, and always will. I'm gratefully sorry that it has to come to this_  
_Love, Ally_  
Her parent's fond the note but by the time they did, it was too late, Ally had left.  
Ally went to her friend's, Josie, house as Trish was out of town. She and Josie had been friends since kindergarten. And they thought that nothing would ever tear them apart. That's until Austin came in the picture. Josie had a major crush on Austin but she hadn't told anyone. Austin on the other hand was madly in love with Ally. Ally on the other had liked another guy but hadn't told anyone who he was (though every knew it was Dallas).  
"Hey, hey, hey" yelled Josie when she opened the door  
"Hey Jo" Ally said back  
After getting Ally settled in and watching tv for a little while they started talking  
"so what's new?"  
"not much, I think dad still thinks that Austin and I are going to elope but other than that it's all good" After talking and hanging out for a few days Josie got filled with jealously after Austin was always texting or emailing or chatting with Ally all day every day. She felt that it should be her he was texting and emailing and chatting with every day. One day it got too much for Josie to handle and she had a plan to kill Ally. So one night after everyone had gone to bed Alice was going to suffocate .Ally in her sleep. But Ally was a light sleeper and came in and found her 'friend' in her room trying to kill her

"What are you doing?" Ally yelled in disbelief

"Oh you know just cleaning up" Josie said, but as everyone knew Josie was the worst liar in the world

"No, you were trying to kill me, that's it I'm leaving"

"But where are you going to go?"

"I don't know but anywhere is better than here". So that night Ally packed up her stuff and left.

That night and the nights that fallowed Ally slept in the school's baseball diamond. She was lucky to have a job so she didn't starve but she still wished that she had a proper place to sleep and more than just fast food in her stomach, but right now this was pretty good so she couldn't complain.

One Saturday morning just as Ally was waking up she heard a voice she had heard before. When she looked up she saw that it was Austin

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I went for a every morning walk and I sat down and fell asleep here" Ally lied. She was most likely the only one in the world who was a worst liar then Josie

"Josie told me that you ran away"

"Did she tell you anything else" Ally asked shyly.

"No why?"

"Oh no reason" Ally said not wanting to cause more commotion. Austin gave her a disapproving stare.

"Alright, she tried to kill me"

"WHAT?" yelled Austin loud enough for all the neighbors to hear.

"She tried to kill me in my sleep" Ally repeated

"Well you have to tell the police"

"No I can't, not by myself"

"Then I'll come with you"

"No you can't, this isn't your problem it's mine and I don't want you to get in to more trouble than needed and besides…" Austin cut her off with a kiss

"Was that just to shut me up?"

"Not completely, Ally I love you, I want to be your prince charming"

"Wow, you know my parents would kill you if they found out"

"I don't care; I want to be with you Ally"

"Okay then"

So after they kissed again. they walked hand in hand to the police station, Josie got arrested for attempted murder, and Ally's parents allowed her to move back in and promised they be more accepting of her friends, and that they were just happy that she was safe, and they all lived happily ever after the end.

* * *

**I know sucky endding. I worte this story for school and then just changed the names. for the record the orgnail names were Josie=Ally. Alice= Aus=Austin so i fiqured it be east enough to re-write as an Asully fic. Reviews Welcome. any critism would be great too. thanks**


End file.
